Lisa Clark (Common Law)
Lisa Clark (Elizabeth Bogush) is the villainess of "Odd Couples", episode 1.09 of Common Law (airdate July 20, 2012). She was an author well known for writing a book about notorious bank robber Cooper Williams. After Cooper escaped from police custody, Lisa was questioned by detectives Travis Marks and Wes Mitchell regarding Cooper. During the questioning, Lisa remarked that Cooper was a genius and that she believed it was unlikely he would contact her now that he had escaped prison. Lisa's remarks led Travis to believe she had fallen in love with Cooper and had helped him escape prison, with him and Wes getting a hotel room near her apartment in a stakeout to see if Cooper would come to her. Travis's hunch was proven correct, as Cooper sent a note to Lisa asking her to meet him as MacArthur Park, slipping the note inside a pizza she had ordered. But when Cooper failed to show up to the arranged meeting, the detectives realized that the meeting was a ploy to throw the cops off her and Cooper's scent. Travis and Wes (along with the police) returned to the detectives' hotel room and watched Lisa in her apartment, seeing as Lisa let Cooper into her apartment and he attempted to greet her with a hug. But as the police rushed to arrest Cooper and Lisa, Travis was shocked to see Lisa suddenly pull out a gun and shoot Cooper dead. Lisa was brought into the police station for interrogation, where she attempted to claim that she killed Cooper in self-defense. Despite Travis disproving Lisa's claim by the fact that he saw her shoot him unprovoked, Lisa argued that Travis hadn't seen the situation properly and that she was surprised that Cooper had actually come to her apartment. After Lisa left the police station, Travis (despite the DA and Wes believing they couldn't charge Lisa) followed her to a hotel room, where her motivation for helping Cooper escape was revealed: to find the money Cooper had hidden from the heist he was arrested for. As Lisa grinned at her ill-gotten money, Travis burst into the room and attempted to arrest Lisa. But before he could, Lisa's cohort Gordon (the prison guard who attended all her interviews with Cooper) showed up and held Travis at gunpoint as he handcuffed him. After deducing how she'd started her villainous partnership with the Gordon, the evil Lisa instructed her accomplice to take Travis to the car, intending to drive him to another location to kill him. But before the pair could make off with Travis, Wes (having followed Travis to the hotel) arrived, leading to a shootout between him, Gordon, and Lisa. After Travis was able to subdue Gordon, Wes followed Lisa as she attemped to drive away with the money, eventually cornering her in an alleyway. As the two drove towards each other, Lisa eventually swerved to avoid Wes, causing her to crash into a parked car. Lisa was then shown being placed under arrest along with Gordon. Trivia * With Common Law ending after one season, Lisa Clark serves as the series' final villainess. Gallery Lisa Clark Cooper murder.png|Lisa after killing Cooper Williams Lisa Clark interrogation.png|Lisa in interrogation Lisa Clark money.png|Lisa upon retrieving the money Lisa Clark reveal.png|Lisa after her reveal as Gordon's accomplice Lisa Clark gun.png|Lisa firing her gun at Wes Mitchell Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Betrayer Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Pistol Category:Redhead Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested